Kiss Me, HitsugayaTaicho
by SuChAbAKa
Summary: Matsumoto and Hitsugaya decide to visit a certain strawberry. Matsumoto leaves early and Ichigo is in seduction mode. Can our frosty Taicho resist? This is a story for TheDarkestWhite, its a christmas gift! Also, WARNING: YAOI! BOYxBOY love! Yes, lemon to


**Title: **_**Kiss me, Hitsugaya-Taicho**_

**Rating: **_**M**_

**Author: **_**SuChAbAKa**_

**Pairing: **_**IchigoxToshiro**_

**Status: **_**Complete. Its a oneshot, duh.**_

**Warnings: **_**Yaoi (BoyxBoy love), language, and a bit of rough lovin XD **_

**A/N: **_**This story is a gift to my best friend/sister TheDarkestWhite, its her christmas present from me. I hope she enjoys! Also! This is my first attempt at writing YAOI! So please, be nice! If I do anything wrong, I apologize, I am trying my best! Here are a few of the words I use in here, in japanese, translated into English. **_

**Baka: Idiot/moron**

**Taicho: Captain**

**Fukutaicho: Vice-Captain**

**Yuki-Ooji: Snow Prince**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**I think thats it, if theres any others i forgot, let me know! **

**---------------------------------------0o0o0HitsugayaToshiro0o0o0------------------------------------**

You know what? Its official. Hitsugaya Toshiro hated his fukutaicho. Yes, thats right. Matsumoto Rangiku was a devil in disguise. He didnt know how, he didnt remember the way in which she had somehow connived him into coming into the real world with her. Or how he had agreed to come with her to see that stubborn strawberry that goes by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. Hitsugayas nose wrinkled at the mere thought of the boy.. no.. man. He was a man now, 19 years of age. _'How long has it been since Kurosaki and his baka friends invaded soul society..?''_ When Toshiro realized he couldnt remember, he wasnt particularly happy. He never forgot.. never.. so what the hell had-

"Taicho! We're here!"

Hitsugaya blinked, then scowled. It was _not_ like him to just go off into la-la land like he just did. Oh, no, see.. Matsumoto was already having a bad effect on him. He didnt like this, he really didnt. Pushing his thoughts away before he could go back into la-la land, as he so awesomely named it, he looked up to see a rather large apartment complex. His eyebrow twitched a bit,

"Matsumoto, doesnt Kurosaki live in a clinic with his father and sisters?"

Matsumoto blinked before grinning and scratching the back of her head,

"Geeze, Taicho, how long has it been since you've visited Ichigo? He moved into his own apartment a little over a year ago."

Hitsugaya flushed, embarassed being caught at the fact he hasnt visited since Aizens defeat, a little over a year ago. He had stayed with a few other shinigami and watched over the strawberry as he healed, and had stayed in the real world for a little over a month, with permission from Yama-jii. He didnt know why, but at the time, seeing Kurosaki hurt and.. unable to fend for himself, had roused some hidden feelings even he didnt know he had. And he hated it. He disliked those feelings. He'd only had those feelings once and for only one person, and that was Hinamori.

_'...Hinamori..'_ Hitsugaya frowned, remembering the day he'd had to kill her with his own hands, the day of the war, the day in which she chose to protect Aizen and he'd had to murder his own sister... he would never forget that day. Never forget the way she had charged at him, zanpaktou held high and prepared to end his life. His 'sister'... had wanted to kill him. End his life over that... traitor. Hitsugayas frown turned into a sneer as he remembered the man. Meanwhile, Matsumoto saw the play of emotions on her Taichos face and knew what he was remembering. Sighing just a bit she tugged him by the arm, abruptly snapping him out of his thoughts as she dragged him down the hallway.

"Matsumoto..." He spoke in a warning tone, but was overall ignored as she continued to drag him down the hallway until they reached an apartment that seemed to be.. in isolation, almost. The nearest room was halfway down the hall and it was rather solitary. One pale eyebrow arched as he looked around,

"Kurosaki lives here?"

"Hai, Taicho. Hes lived here a little over a year now... you really should come visit more.. He asks how you are quite often, you know."

Hitsugaya fidgeted uncomfortably, he was about to speak when Matsumoto knocked on the door, and Toshiro quickly stifled his thoughts. Some shuffling was heard inside before the door opened to reveal a very sleepy, very _shirtless_, and from what Toshiro could see, very _tanned_ Kurosaki Ichigo. Toshiro could feel the heat climbing up his neck and could feel the very imperceptible feeling of his eyes widening, and he fought it, forcing the blush down as he narrowed his eyes, speaking without thinking,

"Baka! What are you doing answering the door without clothes?!"

Ichigo looked at him sleepily,

"What are you doing looking?"

Well... he didnt know how to answer that. Luckily Matsumoto cut in. She giggled,

"Ichigo! We came to visit! Can we come in?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and yawned sleepily, before nodding and opening the door to allow them in. Matsumoto went first, followed by Toshiro. Cerulean eyes scanned the room, noticing a couch on the far end, a coffee table, a nice sized television set with a few other electronics he couldnt identify. To the right there was a hallway which led to what he assumed was the bedroom and bathroom. His concentration was broken when Matsumoto squealed and sat across from Ichigo on the other side of the coffee table, kneeling and taking up most of the space. Toshiro wanted to growl when he realized he would have to stay standing, or sit next to the strawberry. But the idea of standing was quickly pushed away,

"Taicho! Dont just stand there, sit down!"

With that. Toshiro narrowed his eyes in that deadly, infamous glare, but both of them purposefully ignored it, Matsumoto smiling and Ichigo smirking as he patted the seat next to him. If it wasnt so out of character for him, Toshiro would have worried his bottom lip with his teeth, but he knew that would attract attention, so instead he wordlessly made his way over and sat next to the strawberry. Ichigos lips curved into a grin as he threw an arm around Toshiros shoulders, snickering when the boy tensed and glared at the hand dangling off his shoulder as if he could freeze it at first glance, which he probably could. Ichigo wondered for a moment if the boy would actually bite his fingers, and the thought made his grin widen. He stared at the white tuft of hair in front of him and the slight curve of the cheek and edge of the nose he could see from the way Toshiros face was angled. God, how he wanted to run his hands through that hair, but he knew.. he'd probably be frozen in an instant if he tried. Turning his gaze to Matsumoto, he spoke,

"What brings you two here?"

Matsumotos face broke into a grin as she continued to watch her Taicho stare at Ichigos hand, and she couldve sworn she saw a blush on those pale cheeks, but quickly brushed it aside when Ichigo interrupted.

"We came to visit. Also.. Taicho really needs some time off and I was wondering if he could stay here a while? He doesnt seem to comfortable at Inoue's place and always ends up sleeping on the roof.."

Toshiros head snapped to her at her words and he glared, muttering her name dangerously in a clear warning tone,

"Matsumoto..."

Matsumoto smiled softly and fought the urge to wince at her captains glare, instead settling for a nervous laugh,

"Come on, Taicho, at least a week. I already asked Yama-Jii and he has given you permission, even _he _said you were overworked! Please, Taicho, take some time off and stay with Ichigo-kun, please?"

Toshiro ground his teeth and shut his eyes in an attempt to reign in his patience. Matsumoto frowned, knowing that look to say no, she looked to Ichigo for help and he nodded, taking only an instant to think before a wide grin spread to his face. He would probably be frozen for this, but he wanted to do it, and what Kurosaki Ichigo wanted to do he damn well did. Turning his head to the side a bit he let his breath caress Toshiros ear before whispering,

"C'mon, Toshiro.. it wont be so bad.. some one on one time with me is actually pretty _fun.._. Take the time off, Toshiro.. you need it.."

Toshiros eyes stayed shut, but Matsumoto could see the tinge of pink climbing up his neck as her captain seemed to be reigning in something other than his temper, causing her to grin childishly at the site of Ichigo flirting in plain sight, and her Taicho not freezing him the moment he invaded his personal space.

"Kurosaki..."

Ichigo grinned,

"Yeah?"

The corner of Toshiros mouth twitched in a half-smirk as he turned his eyes to Ichigos face halfway, his head staying in the same position as he looked to Ichigo out of his peripheal vision,

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho, to you..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, yeah. Jeez, you never give up on that."

Matsumotos jaw just about hit the floor. Was.. was.. did.. d-did.. her Taicho just.. openly.. _smirk_, and let alone _flirt_ with Ichigo?! No, no, thats impossible, nah, just, just her mind playing tricks on her, she was sure. Yeah, that was it. Her Taicho would never smirk, his mouth was permanently set in a frown of concentration and- OHMIGOD HE DID IT AGAIN!! Matsumotos lips slightly parted as she watched her Taicho and the substitute shinigami banter back and forth, though it was quite obvious both of them were enjoying it immensely. Suddenly it was clear to Matsumoto. And she grinned widely at her revelation. Her Taicho.. had a crush on Kurosaki Ichigo. And whats better? It seems one Kurosaki Ichigo.. returned it. Oh, she was SO playing Matchmaker! Smirking to herself, she broke their little banter if only for a moment,

"Ichigo, I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

Ichigo nodded and Toshiro watched Matsumoto go down the hallway and he couldnt help but feel a bit unnerved by the fact she already knew where the bathroom was. Perhaps he needed more time off...

"So, Toshiro, how've you been?"

His eyebrow twitched and he snapped out of reflex,

"Its **Hitsugaya-Taicho!**"

Ichigo snickered,

"Oh c'mon, Toshiro, you dont have to push that with me. We're friends, right?"

Toshiro looked away, glaring at the wall, and Ichigo rose a brow. Rough, slightly callused hands gripped the smooth chin and made him turn back to look at him,

"_Right?"_

Toshiro blinked, suddenly finding himself nose to nose with the substitute shinigami, and he slightly glared at Ichigos nose,

"Kurosaki..."

Ichigo grinned,

"Toshiro..."

Our Strawberry still had his gentle grip on that pale, smooth chin, and he was slowly tilting his head, wondering why in the hell he wasnt frozen yet.

"Its.. Hitsugaya... Taicho..."

Ichigos grin widened at the broken sentences Toshiro was now speaking, he was obviously flustered and trying not to show it, but he knew, he could tell by the way Toshiro was staring at his lips as if they were the most interesting thing in the universe. He could see a slight tinge of pink climb up the tendos neck and his grin widened even more. He closed the distance slowly, and their lips lightly brushed, Ichigo was about to press,

"TAICHO!!"

Toshiro jumped and turn his head away quickly, glaring at the wall on the other side of the room while Ichigo smirked and looked over as Matsumoto came bounding into the room,

"Taicho! Inoue called, we're going to go cook some food, did you wanna come?!"

Ichigos eyes widened and his grip around Toshiros shoulders tightened considerally. Toshiro rose a brow and glanced at the hand that was clutching his shoulder, he chanced a glance at Ichigo to see he was paler than usual and was staring at Matsumoto as if she had three heads. Toshiro smirked. He had tasted Matsumotos cooking only once, so he knew Inoue's must be the same as hers, which created for one BIG mistake, should he go. But then again.. staying with Ichigo could be a mistake too. What had nearly happened while Matsumoto was in the bathroom still had him fighting a blush. Now, his choices werent easy. Stay here, and possibly be kissed and/or molested, or go with Matsumoto, and eat food that should be banned from all worlds. He frowned and turned back to Matsumoto,

"No, I think I'll stay here. You go."

Matsumoto pouted,

"Aww, but captain-"

"Matsumoto. Did you not say I needed more time off? If I'm going to have time off I'm going to spend it as I see fit."

Matsumoto grinned deviously,

"And you see fit to spend that time with Ichigo?"

Toshiro didnt have to look to know that his strawberry was grinning like a madman. Toshiro glared.

"Leave, Matsumoto."

"Hai, Hai. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Matsumoto was gone in the blink of an eye, and once she was Ichigo wasted no time, quickly grasping Toshiros pale, smooth chin and turning him to face him once again, he leaned in nose to nose once more and slightly tilted his head, speaking in a low, seductive purr.

"_Now.. where were we.."_

Toshiro glared at Ichigos nose once more,

"Kurosaki..."

"Yeah?"

Toshiros lips curved in a grin that was completely uncharacteristic for him, and Ichigo found himself staring, wide eyed, at the sight of the Tendo Prodigy actually GRINNING. He was.. stunned.. no.. flabberghasted.. no.. wait.. no, there was not a word for it. His eyes were wide and his gaze set on Toshiros lips, which were quickly being pushed together in a firm line as Toshiro tried to conceal his amusement, but was failing. It was Ichigos turn to grin, he had succeeded in getting some emotion out of the frosty tenth division taicho! Oh yeah, hes awesome. That shows just HOW awesome he is, he actually got _**the**_ Hitsugaya Toshiro to grin. And maybe, maybe laugh, if he could keep going. Oh, trust, he was gonna try. Ichigo poked out his bottom lip in a pout and watched Toshiro flinch and his shoulders shake once before he was still again. Ichigo fought the urge to grin and instead continued pouting,

"Toshiro.. you're laughing at me, arent you?"

Realizing what he was trying to do, Toshiro rose a brow and pushed all amusement aside, though with great effort. Once again he was the stoic Tenth Division Taicho that everyone else saw as he spoke,

"Kurosaki..."

"What?"

"Dont do that again."

Ichigo grinned,

"But why not, Toshiro? You look good grinning-"

"KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo raised a brow at the outburst as Toshiro glared at him, before shrugging.

"Alright, alright. I wont do it again, not my fault if you grin though."

Okay, NOW toshiro was fighting the urge not to roll his eyes. These are things he NEVER did, why in the _hell_ was Ichigo bringing them out in him? I mean, his strawberry is-...oh..no...he did not.. he did not just call Ichigo 'his' strawberry. No, see, now he wished he had gone with Matsumoto.

"Toshiro? Toshiro, you there?"

Ichigo waved his hand in front of the dazed captains face, who immediately blinked and snapped,

"Its **Hitsugaya-Taicho!"**

Ichigo rolled his eyes,

"Since when do you go all off to la-la land?"

Toshiro blinked, then glared,

"None of your business."

Ichigo could see a small tinge of pink climbing up the tendos neck and he grinned, drawing one conclusion. He leaned in next to Toshiros ear, letting his breath run over the cool flesh before speaking,

"_Were you thinking about me?" _

Now that pink had turned a bright red and Toshiro seemed to be struggling with something, before he scoffed and turned his head even further to glare at the wall,

"Dont flatter yourself."

The strawberry couldnt help but grin as he took a VERY daring move, and risked getting himself frozen, but the look on the young captains face would be worth it. Toshiro could vaguely see the orange hair getting closer out of the corner of his eyes, but imagine his surprise when he suddenly felt a warm, wet substance on his earlobe that could only be one thing: Kurosaki Ichigos tongue. Toshiros breath hitched before he could stop it and he stuttered,

"K-Kurosaki..."

He could feel him grinning against his skin and Toshiros eyes suddenly felt heavy as he felt the warm lapping at his ear and he fought not to close them.

"W-What are you doing, Kurosaki..?"

Ichigo grinned and abruptly backed away, taking his arm from around his shoulders and standing up as he made his way to the bathroom, calling over his shoulder,

"Nothing at all.. Toshiro.."

Toshiro stood where he was and didnt move an inch. That... was unexpected.. very, _very_ unexpected. He had never felt something of the sort before.. and having it done first by Ichigo was just a major plus. Yeah, MAJOR plus. Toshiro visibly shivered when he remembered the feeling of that velvety tongue on his flesh, but he quickly stiffened. No, this was not like him. He and Ichigo were friends, nothing more. Nothing..more..no matter how much he wanted it..

Ichigo came back out of the bathroom to find Toshiro glaring at the wall. His cheeks still tinged pink. Suppressing a grin, Ichigo spoke,

"You know, its not good to glare like that all the time."

Toshiros gaze snapped to him and he glared, before taking in the fact that he was _still_ shirtless. He found himself staring. Narrowing his eyes so it didnt look like he was actually enjoying it, but Ichigo knew better. The substitute shinigami walked over to Toshiro very slowly and knelt down on his knees so he was level with the small body. Taking Toshiros arms, he uncrossed them, getting a raised brow from Toshiro, only causing Ichigos grin to widen at the fact he wasnt encased in a pillar of ice yet. He grabbed one of Toshiros hands by the wrist and gently brought the hand to his chest, letting it rest there. Toshiros eyes widened considerably, and Ichigo took it a step further, doing the same with his other hand before taking both of them and running them down to his stomach and back up again. Even Ichigos eyes got heavy at feeling those petite hands running across his body, even if he was doing it himself.

"K-Kurosaki.. what are you-"

"Toshiro.."

"Its Hitsugaya-Taicho!"

He snapped out of reflex, and then winced a bit at his actions. Ichigo just grinned and released his grip on the wrists, raising a brow with a smirk when the hands stayed where they were. And yes, they stayed there quite a while, he even felt one slip down a little, until Toshiros eyes widened beyond belief and his hands snapped away as if they had been burned. Ichigo wanted to whimper at the lost of contact, but he knew it would be way too out of character for him. Instead he looked at Toshiro with a rasied brow as he spoke,

"K-Kurosaki! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Ichigo shook his head just a bit and leaned in until both of his arms were on either side of Toshiros hips on the couch, and his lips were next to his ear,

"I'm thinking... _I want you.. Yuki-Ooji. Its been a long time since I've seen you..._"

Toshiros eyes narrowed,

"But we've never done anything.."

"_Well then nows a good time to start.. dont you agree, Yuki-Ooji?" _

Toshiros eyebrow twitched,

"Its Hitsugaya-Taicho!"

He could feel Ichigo grin against his cheek as he gently nibbled his earlobe, and suddenly Toshiros eyelids felt like lead.

"K-Kurosaki.. w-were.. just... friends..right?"

Ichigo stopped his nibbling and spoke in his ear again,

_"Do you want to be more?" _

Toshiro scowled, not liking that question, as it put him on the spot without time to think, so he retorted,

"Do you?"

The substitute shinigami chuckled against Toshiros flesh before speaking,

"_Yuki-Ooji.. I want to be your lover, your boyfriend.. I want to be.. all.. yours.."_

Toshiro shivered a bit at the sensual whispers, each word accentuated with a nibble to his earlobe. But he said nothing. What could he say? Ichigo had just basically asked him out, which was what Toshiro had secretly wanted all along, but he wasnt sure now.. how would the other captains in Soul Society take it? How would Matsumoto take it? Oh god, he didnt even wanna think about that. More importantly, how would Yama-Jii take the fact that one of his captains was.. gay? Well, no, not true. Bisexual. Hitsugaya still found himself attracted to a few women, but Ichigo attracted far more attention to his eyes.

When he felt Ichigo once again nibbling his ear he couldnt help but to let out a shaky exhale.

"K-Kuro..Kurosa..ki..."

Toshiro could barely talk, and he was finding out that his ears were _very_ sensitive. He nearly cried aloud when Ichigo licked the outer shell of his ear before blowing hot breath on it, making Toshiros eyes clench shut and another shaky exhale to escape him. Toshiro knew Ichigo couldnt be the one doing all the work, he had to do _something_, at least to let Ichigo know he was enjoying it. Very hesitantly, slim, pale arms came and wrapped around Ichigos neck and shoulders. His hands shook a little, and his arms trembled with both pleasure and nervousness. Ichigo grinned against him and wrapped his arms around Toshiros waist, pulling him flush against his body, and getting a startled gasp as a reward. Grin from practically ear to ear, Ichigo buried his face in Toshiros slim neck and stood up effortlessly. Out of reflex, Toshiro wrapped his legs around Ichigos waist so as not to fall, and both had to suppress a groan at the intimacy in that one position. Instead Toshiro settled for indignant anger,

"Kurosaki! Put me down! I can walk on my own!"

Ichigos voice was a soft vibration against his neck,

"_Not a chance..." _

Toshiro scowled, but there was nothing he could do. If he let go of Ichigos neck to reach for Hyorinmaru, he would fall. If he let his feet drop, he'd drag Ichigo down on top of him. He was stuck. But he found.. he didnt quite mind the position. However, once he realized where Ichigo was taking him, he blushed scarlet, and didnt even try to hide it. They passed one open door, for Toshiro to find it was the bathroom. There was one other door on the other end of the hall which could only be '_The bedroom..'_

"K-Kurosaki.."

"Toshiro.. I'm going to show you just how fun one on one time with me can get.."

His Yuki-Oojis eyes widened and he blushed ten shades of red.

Ichigo kicked open the door to his room, carried Toshiro in, and proceeded to kick it shut. Ichigo lifted his head for a moment, intent on attacking Toshiros ear once more, or at least, he was, until a small vial of liquid caught his attention from his night stand. Ichigo chuckled, knowing what it was, and thought one thing. '_Arigatou, Matsumoto..'_

"Why are you laughing?"

Ichigo grinned and licked at Toshiros earlobe, getting a shiver in return.

"Because.. Matsumoto left us a gift."

Toshiro scowled at her name and slightly leaned back and turned his head to see what Ichigo was looking at, and promptly blushed another 20 shades of red to see the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He didnt even want to know just _why_ she came prepared with that. But he couldnt deny it embarassed him that his fukutaicho suspected this would happen. Had his attraction to the strawberry been that obvious? Or vice versa? While his neck was turned, Ichigo took the chance and attacked the sweet, pale, almost glowing flesh with his mouth, laying soft kisses, nips, licks, and occasionally nibbling at the skin of his neck. Toshiro bit his bottom lip and his eyes closed. His arms tightening around Ichigos neck, his head tilting back in pure pleasure at what Ichigo was doing. But suddenly, Toshiro found himself on the bed, looking up at a rather sensual shinigami as the strawberry crawled on top of him on all fours. Before he could do anything, Ichigo leaned down and attacked his neck again,

"K-Kurosaki...a-are you sure you want to.."

Leaning up, Ichigo cut him off by going nose to nose with him, and tilted his head, their lips barely brushed and Toshiros mouth slightly parted but Ichigo wouldnt lean in, instead he slightly grinned and spoke in a whisper,

"Kiss me.. _Hitsugaya-Taicho.."_

Startled, Toshiro searched Ichigos face, and he found this was more than a simple request. This was Ichigos way of knowing that Toshiro wanted it too. That it would be consensual, and that he wasnt in the wrong. With Toshiro giving the first kiss, it would push away Ichigos last little insecurities. But.. Toshiro had never kissed anyone before, and he wasnt sure he would be up to what Ichigo expected. However, he knew he couldnt let his strawberry down, not now when he needed the reassurance the most. Leaning his head up just a bit, Toshiro pressed his lips to Ichigos. It was light, soft, and Toshiro was blushing scarlet. The frosty captain went to break it, but Ichigo had other ideas. Instead, he pressed firmer and let his tongue graze Toshiros bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, and Toshiro granted. Two hot, velvety tongues danced and played, searching the corners of each others wet orrifice, refusing to leave a single spot untouched. The kiss was deep, sensual, and full of all the sexual tension that had been between the two everytime they'd met. Toshiro couldnt stop the sigh that escaped him, just like Ichigo couldnt stop the small moan that followed.

After a moment, the two broke for air and Ichigo pushed that stray bang from his Yuki-Oojis eyes, and smiled, truly, genuinely smiled. Placing a kiss to Toshiros forehead, he sat up and pulled Toshiro with him. He got a confused look, and he just smirked, before leaning down and kissing him softly, yet deeply. While he was distracted, Ichigo slipped his hands underneath Toshiros shirt and onto the bare skin of his back. Toshiro shivered just slightly and deepened the kiss even further. Encouraged, Ichigo grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted, breaking the kiss only for a moment so Toshiro could raise his arms and the shirt came up and off. Hazlenut orbs scanned the pale expanse of skin he had just exposed. He wasnt lean, but he wasnt overly muscled. He had definition, but he didnt have a six pack abdomen. Ichigo grinned and, since he was already shirtless, he had nothing to remove, that is, until small, shaky hands went to the button on Ichigos jeans and Ichigos eyes widened just barely.

"Toshiro..?"

The boy just scowled and blushed, proceeding to unbutton and unzip the strawberries jeans he tugged them down a little before he glared, unable to get them to go any further since Ichigo was sitting, he said one word and one word only,

"Off."

Plump pink lips curled into a grin at the frosty captains words, and Ichigo got off the bed for a moment, pushing his pants down and going to climb back on the bed, when Toshiro suddenly stopped him, hands on his chest. Ichigo raised a brow and he swore he stopped breathing when he felt small hands hook in the waistband of his boxers. They stayed there a moment, and Ichigo could feel them shaking. Smiling a little, he placed his large hands over the small ones, encouraging the pale, small man. Toshiro scowled, but he couldnt deny it encouraged him as his hands seemed to move of their own accord, gently pulling down Ichigos boxers until they were at his ankles. Said man kicked out of them easily, and they ended up on the other end of the room. Ichigo looked down at the white tuft of hair to see it angled in a way that made it clear Toshiro was staring. Fighting the urge to laugh, as he knew it would upset his Yuki-Ooji, Ichigo leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"_Your turn..."_

He felt, rather than saw, the sharp intake of breath from the small body in front of him. Without hesitation, rough, callused hands reached down to the jeans the frosty captain was wearing, and proceeded to unbutton, then unzip them. He hooked his hands in the waistband but stopped when he felt Toshiro stiffen. Leaning down, he whispered,

"Toshiro.. you sure?"

It was silent a moment, he even thought the man had stopped breathing, but shortly after he thought that he received a slow nod, followed by small, pale hands wrapping around his own and gently pushing down. Ichigo grinned and was pleased to find that the boxers came down with the jeans, freeing him all at once. Toshiro kicked out of his clothes and the two stood completely bare before each other. Toshiro scowled as he stared at Ichigos chest, but the blush was clear on those usually pale cheeks. Without a word, Ichigo grasped the chin of his beloved Yuki-Ooji and tilted his head. He saw the scowl soften and instead a look of nervousness crossed his face as he looked at Ichigo, who for his part smiled gently and lifted his hand to caress that baby face, whispering beneath his breath but just loud enough to be heard,

"_I'll stop if you want me to..."_

Hitsugaya scowled a little, before shaking his head. Which Ichigo knew as the frosty captains own way of saying he didnt want to stop. Ichigo nodded and and gently grasped his Yuki-Ooji by the hips and lifted, out of instinct Hitsugaya wrapped his legs around Ichigos waist and both froze at the shock that went through them after that touch. After a moment, Ichigo moved and placed Toshiro back on the bed and crawled over him, immediately seeking those pale pink lips of his prince. He found them and proceeded to ravish them in a bruising, passionate kiss that Toshiro returned immediately. However his little Yuki-Ooji had to break it quickly for air, his head tilting back and his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath, Ichigo took advantage of the pale expanse of skin and latched his lips onto his neck, suckling slowly at first and then growing with a ferocity that made Toshiros eyes roll in the back of his head from the sheer pleasure, though somehow he still managed to speak a few words,

"K-Kurosaki...you cant... cant.. do.. t-that.."

Ichigo lifted his head just a bit and murmured against his skin,

"I want to mark you.. show them you're mine and only mine, _Yuki-Ooji..."_

Toshiro scoffed,

"They're going to think you're a pervert.."

"Thats their problem, not mine.."

With that said, Ichigo promptly went back to suckling on that pale flesh, bruising it to a purple red that looked extremely out of place on such fair skin. However seeing that bruise made the strawberry proud, extremely proud to call the frail, yet powerful body beneath him.. _his._ And it even added to his ego to hear his Yuki-Oojis labored breathing, as if he had just fought ten espada and was going on the eleventh. Grinning like a madman, Ichigo placed soft kisses on his neck, and then down to his chest slowly. Deciding to tease a little, the strawberry deliberately ran his thumb over the pert nub of Toshiros nipple, grinning when a sharp intake of breath was heard and the hands on his shoulders clutched to him like a lifeline. Dipping his head, he replaced his thumb with his tongue, running the velvety appendage over the quickly hardening nub of his Yuki-Ooji. A small, desperate plea was heard in the form of his name,

"K-Kurosaki.."

Well, now, that was just grand. He had been making Toshiro stutter the whole time he'd been here, and he was just now feeling that sense of accomplishment. Eh, whoever said the strawberry was a little slow should be given a reward for being right. However Ichigo quickly went back to his work despite his thoughts, lightly scraping his teeth over the pert nub before soothing the action with his tongue, all the while his free hand ran over the other, neglected nub that was bringing equisite pleasure to the frosty taicho. It wasnt long before small, petite hands were clenching the bed sheet until the knuckles turned white, the person the hands belonged to refusing to do what his body requested and arch his back into the form like that of a rainbow. Thank kami for his self control. Even so, as Ichigos attention left his chest and traveled to his lower stomach, his self control slowly started to slip, and well, it flew out the window once he felt that velvety tongue caress his already hardened member. Yes, his back arched, yes, he gave a whimper, yes, his eyes closed. And Ichigo saw it all. Well... damn.

Ichigo smirked, running his tongue over the erection of his now lover and watching as those beautiful cerulean eyes clenched shut, that small body arched and a sound he never thought he'd hear came from his Yuki-Oojis mouth. It was almost.. a whimper, yet like a moan. Well, one couldnt really classify it in one word. So he'd call it a whimper-moan. Yeah, thats what he'd do. Grinning like a madman he decided he wanted to see the rest of that self control, whatever was left of it, be blown to bits. His decision made, he let his mouth encase over Toshiros almost painful erection. His reward? A loud gasp, almost a cry, the back arching off the bed, and small, petite hands clenching in his orange mane as the legs spread wider to allow him to move freely. Well, quite frankly, he _really_ liked that reward. Stamping down his grin, he went to work, bringing pleasure to his precious taicho. Swirling his tongue over the tip and sucking on the shaft, his head bobbing up and down slowly at first, then growing with speed.

"K-Kuro..saki...Nng..you..ah!"

Ichigo was grinning now, he couldnt help it. He had actually managed to break off Toshiros sentence. Repeating the action that had made Toshiro stop talking, Ichigo slipped the tip of his tongue in the slit at the head, licking up the precum that came before moving his tongue to swirl around the tip, afterwards giving a long suck that made Toshiro stutter once more.

"Ah! God.. Kuro..Sa..Ki..You...Are..So..Ugh..AH!"

One more push, Ichigo knew, and his frosty taicho was gone, over the edge. So he did it, he gave that last push, and listened with clear satisfaction to hear his name finally come out of that mouth,

"I-Ichigo!!"

Said man continued his work, sucking his lover dry and taking all he had to give with a grin on his face. Once he felt Toshiro had had enough, he lifted his head and crawled back over the now limp body. Ichigo grinned,

"Ah, so all I have to do to hear my name is make you cum, huh? Thats good to know.. I can do that fairly often.."

Toshiros eyes were glazed, his eyelids felt like lead and his limbs felt like jello, but that didnt stop the scoff from escaping as he spoke in an exhausted whisper,

"_Baka.."_

His strawberry grinned, and dipped down for a slow kiss. Toshiro found, when he caressed Ichigos tongue with his own, that he could taste himself. It wasnt all that great, but he could deal with it, as long as he could kiss his _baka strawberry. _

Ichigo broke the kiss, and found he wanted to taste that fair skin yet again, so he dipped his head to his Yuki-Oojis neck, and began to suckle on a part of the skin that was not yet bruised, but would be.. very soon. Toshiros eyes fluttered shut and his hands tangled in that orange mane of hair, though he still managed,

"Kurosaki.. you really... shouldnt.."

Smirking, Ichigo muttered against his neck,

"_Dont worry, you'll get your turn.."_

Toshiros eyes opened wearily, he wasnt sure what that meant, but whatever. He couldnt stop himself from giving a soft sigh as his baka strawberries lips and tongue worked another bruise on his flesh. He couldnt deny it was a very sensual experience. After a moment, Ichigo lifted his head and gave one last lick to the bruised skin, afterwards looking up and at Toshiro, leaning down until their lips brushed and he whispered,

"_You wanna give me one?" _

Toshiros eyes widened, and he thought for a moment. He found the idea of marking each other to be rather.. well, there wasnt a word for it, but he liked it, immensely. He gave a slow, hesitant nod and Ichigo grinned, shifting his body up a little higher and moving his head to the side, exposing a rather large amount of tanned flesh for Toshiros use. Slowly, Hitsugaya lifted his head and latched his mouth onto that tanned skin, suckling on it with a little hesitation. However he couldnt help but grin when he heard a soft sigh escape his baka strawberry and he had no doubt that his eyes had closed. He knew how it felt, he knew what Ichigo was experiencing, and he was damn pleased he was the one to cause it. A minute passed, or two, three, four, he couldnt tell, but he lifted his head to see a rather dark purple bruise in the shape of his mouth and he couldnt help but grin. Letting his head fall back to the pillow he watched Ichigo try and steady his breathing, eyes closed and lips parted. Apparently it had been pretty sensual for his strawberry, and he couldnt deny he loved the look it brought to his face. Deciding to surprise his substitute shinigami, he wrapped his arms around Ichigos neck and leaned up, nipping at Ichigos earlobe. He heard the gasp and felt him stiffen and couldnt keep the grin off his face. He didnt want to.

_"Toshiro..."_

He didnt bother correcting him, he knew it wouldnt work, and it would ruin the moment, even Hitsugaya knew that. But before he could do anything else, Ichigo dipped his head quickly and _bit_ Toshiro's shoulder. Yes, he actually _bit_ Hitsugaya Toshiro. Said mans eyes grew wide and he gave a soft cry, unable to stop it before it left his mouth, he felt Ichigo grinning against his shoulder. Without warning, Ichigos hands clamped down on Toshiros hips with a force unseen before as he held him down. Our Frosty Tenth Division Taicho gave a small grunt from the pain of the force his strawberry used, and he could feel Ichigos grin widen against his shoulder. So he liked it rough? Toshiro smirked, he'd show him rough. A small hand slowly made its way up to Ichigos hair, and said man paid it no mind, probably not expecting anything from the 'boy' he called his lover. But Toshiro would show him just _who_ would have the control in this relationship. Once the pale hand reached the orange tuft of hair it quickly fisted in it and yanked quite roughly. Ichigo gave a small shout of surprise as his neck craned to an odd angle, exposing his neck for Toshiros many uses, however before Ichigo had time to think he released another small cry, followed by a moan as he felt teeth dig into his neck with unrelenting force.

"Shit.. Toshiro.."

Something warm and thick was dripping from his neck, down his chest a little before landing on Toshiros own, pale chest. Ichigo recognized the feeling of the substance to be one thing: Blood. Well... shit. He hadnt bitten Toshiro hard enough to actually make him bleed, but he couldnt deny this pleasantly turned him on. Toshiro lifted his head and freed his strawberries neck from his teeth, though he kept his neck craned and his face close to his neck. His voice low and almost.. sensual, he spoke,

"You like it rough, Kurosaki?"

He got a moan in return as he gave another yank to his hair. Toshiro smirked,

"_You havent had rough.. Kurosaki.."_

"Oh, fuck, Toshiro.."

Ichigo gave a growl and forcefully brought his head down, losing a bit of hair from Toshiros grip but he really didnt care. Once his head was down he dipped his head and met Toshiros lips in a bruising, searing kiss that left them both breathless. Tongues twirled, teeth clashed, lips met with such force they would surely bruise. Our frosty taicho grinned just a little and bit down on Ichigos lower lip without warning. Ichigo gave a moan and they could both taste the metallic taste of blood, and Toshiro quickly released his bottom lip, not wanting to make too obvious a marking. Ichigo backed up a little, breathing heavily, lips swollen, puffy, and lower lip sporting a bite mark and a little blood. The strawberry grinned,

"Damn Toshiro, you bite pretty _hard..._"

"_Baka.."_

Ichigo grinned and without hesitation, grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand before looking down to Toshiro and lightly kissing him,

"You ready?"

Toshiro took a deep breath. He knew it would probably hurt at first, that much he had heard from various sources who shall remain unnamed. But he still gave a slow nod. He wanted to go this far with his _baka strawberry_ and no one else. Ichigo grinned and uncapped the lube, coating his fingers, then lowering his hand to Toshiros entrance. Two fingers circled the tight ring of muscles before entering slowly. He could feel Toshiros muscles tensing at the intrusion and he placed a soft kiss to the frosty captains forehead, then his cheek, and finally his lips, whispering against them,

"Shh.. Relax.."

Toshiro nodded and willed his body to completely submit to his orders to do just that. After a while Toshiro gave a small, almost imperceptible nod and Ichigo scissored his fingers, placing those soft kisses to Toshiros forehead and cheek when he felt the boy tense again. Time passed and Ichigo continued his actions of kissing his face and scissoring his fingers, before Toshiro gave another small nod. Ichigo pushed in a third finger and Toshiro gave a soft sigh, it hurt a bit and he knew Ichigo was trying to prepare him but he wanted Ichigo and he wanted Ichigo _**now.**_

He was ready. Placing a petite hand on Ichigos forearm, he gave a nod of his head.

"Toshiro.. you sure?"

Said man scowled,

"_Yes you baka!" _

The substitute Shinigami grinned and nodded. Pouring more lube into his hands he quickly coated his own member before lowering himself to Toshiros entrance. Ichigo once more looked to Toshiro for confirmation, and got a nod in return. Slowly he pushed himself in, he was a quarter ways in when he stopped to let Toshiro get used to the intrusion. Said boys body was so tense Ichigo could feel it everywhere they were touching. Soon after Toshiro shifted and nodded, telling him to keep going. He started to go in slow when he got a growl from Toshiro,

"Do it fast.."

Ichigo contemplated a moment. That would make the pain worse, but overall save them time. Finally he shook his head, barely able to speak with the tight warmth that was encasing most of his member,

"No.. it'll be too painful for you.."

Toshiro took a deep breath, though he still managed to scowl,

"I'm not a captain for nothing, Kurosaki.."

Ichigo growled and shook his head, slowly easing his member in some more, feeling the body tense once again he grinned, knowing he had been right to go slow. He continued entering his lover at a slow pace, until finally he was all in, and he had to take a deep, shuddering breath and rest his forehead on Toshiros shoulder as he tried to calm himself and resist his bodys screaming pleas to pound into the lithe body beneath him. He felt Toshiro tremble just a bit and lifted his head, placing those soft kisses to his forehead and cheeks, then finally a light one to his lips. This seemed to relax Toshiro more as he gently kissed back. After a while Toshiro shifted and broke the kiss, nodding his head. Ichigo looked down at him for confirmation and his Yuki-Ooji scowled,

"_Move.."_

With a nod, Ichigo retracted, afterwards pushing back in slowly. He kept the slow place, allowing Toshiro to get used to such an intrusion. Even though his mind was begging, pleading, _screaming_ at him to pound into his lover until neither could see straight, he knew he couldnt.. at least, not yet. So he kept the slow place, his mind getting foggy everytime that tight heat surrounded him. Finally Toshiro seemed to grow impatient of the slow place, his face was set in a small scowl, though overall you could see the beginning features of pleasure. It made quite a look.

"Faster, Kurosaki.."

Those words were music to his ears. He didnt even nod, but instead upped his pace, quickly thrusting inside the pale, now writhing body beneath him. Ichigos breathing began to get shallow, and he noticed a little too late that his Yuki-Ooji was already taking in very short, quick breaths. Tan, muscular hips rocked and grinded against those that were pale and lean, making quite a show for anyone who looked, though thankfully, no one was there but those two.

"Nng.. I-Ichigo..harder.."

Ichigo groaned at those words coming from that sweet, sweet mouth. Not to mention hearing his name again was nice as well. But he complied, his thrusts coming shorter and deeper, their lovemaking becoming a frenzied tangle of limbs. Toshiro wrapped his arms around Ichigos neck and Ichigo dipped down for a rough kiss, the strawberry grabbing the frosty captains hips and pulling them up to meet in time with his thrusts, causing both of them to gasp at the friction. Toshiros back arched as his hands fisted in that orange mob of hair that belonged to his _baka strawberry._ That was when Ichigo hit _**that**_ spot. Toshiro broke the kiss and gave a shout as his head tipped back, eyes rolling and lips parted, eyes quickly scrunching up in pleasure as he hit it once again, another shout of pleasure coming from the frosty taicho. Ichigo himself was grinnning, feeling himself on edge everytime those muscles contracted and squeezed around him everytime he brushed against the prostate. Which he was doing quite often. Toshiro was now screaming and writhing beneath him, his grip in Ichigos hair becoming painful to the strawberry, though he let it be. To see the always stoic, almost-as-emotionless-as-Byakuya frosty tenth division taicho writhing and screaming in pleasure beneath him was worth any pain he'd have to endure.

"Ugh..I-Ichi..Nng..go..I'm..AH!"

There it was, he hit it again.

"Shit..Toshiro..so..tight...Ugh.."

And it was then Toshiro realized he was actually _happy_ this apartment was in almost complete isolation, because, hell, if anyone was next door they would surely have heard Ichigos headboard banging against the wall, Toshiros moans and screams accompanying it. He knew he was close, he knew Ichigo was close, especially when the strawberry spoke,

"C'mon, Toshiro.. lets go..together.."

With that said, Ichigo released one side of Toshiros hip and grasped the raging erection of his lover, stroking it in time with his thrusts and the double stimulation proved to be just too much for the frosty Taicho to handle, as he came, screaming his lovers name,

"I-Ichigo!!"

"Shit.."

With one last thrust, Ichigo buried himself deep inside his Yuki-Ooji, a loud moan escaping him as he came as well. They sat there a moment, trying to catch their breath. Ichigo, when he came, had collapsed on top of Toshiro, his face buried in his lovers slim neck that still sported a rather visible bite mark on one side and two lovebites on the other. Once he felt he had the energy, Ichigo lifted his head to see Toshiros face, which was, as he expected, so very beautiful to look at. His skin was flushed a rosey hue, lips swollen and parted to breathe, eyes glazed over and barely open with the after-effects of, for him, two exploding orgasms. Probably his first too. Grinning like a madman, he felt unexplained happiness bubble up inside of him. Toshiro was his...finally...he was finally his. Leaning down, Ichigo captured those glistening pink lips with his own in a gentle, soft kiss that surprised Toshiro. However even so the frosty captain returned it. His hands had lost their grip in Ichigos hair and instead were wrapped around his neck, a loving embrace shared between two new lovers who were finding out the wonders of the emotion we call love.. even if they would never admit it. Ichigo broke the kiss first, gently pulling out of his lover, watching as Toshiro winced before giving a grunt. Rolling over on the other side of Toshiro, Ichigo extended his arm and watched with a smile as Toshiro took the invitation, rolling onto his side and resting his head on Ichigos chest. He knew his Yuki-Ooji was tired, and he was proven right when he felt the steady breathing. Kissing the white tuft of hair, Ichigo actually smiled,

"Goodnight, Hitsugaya-Taicho..."

Half asleep, he could still feel the smirk against his chest that came from Toshiro,

"_Goodnight, Ichigo.." _

And they slept, happy for once in their lives that they finally had the other to call their own. As for what Matsumoto would find in the morning... well.. neither really cared at that moment, though Hitsugaya had an inkling he had better wake up early or be forced to wake up to the squeals of his fukutaicho. With that thought in mind, he gave in to the oblivion of sleep on his strawberries chest. Well.. hell, this visit had taken quite an unexpected turn. Smirk still on his face, he remembered the line that had started it all. Well, most of it.

"_Kiss me, Hitsugaya-Taicho..." _

-----------------------------------0o0o0KurosakiIchigo0o0o0----------------------------------

**A/N: **_**Welp, there it is! Hope you enjoyed, the damn lemon pissed me off! Why? Because my stupid computer kept closing the file and i had to rewrite it FOUR times! FOUR!! -.- so excuse me if its not the best, though im not ashamed to say the first one i wrote was PWNAGE! Sadly.. it didnt save before it closed T.T so you guys are stuck with this. To Sara: There, its finally done! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Now.. to work on Jessicas. XD That'll be fun too! Love you all! **_


End file.
